


Hell Frozen Over

by ShadowMystXII



Series: God & Goddess & Godlings of Mischief [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Child in pain, Children of Characters, Children of a god, F/M, Friends of the Avengers, Gen, God & Goddess of Mischief, God of Mischief, Goddess By Marriage, Goddess of Mischief, Godlings of Mischief, Half-Human Children, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jotün-Human, Late at Night, Post-Avengers Asgard, Protective Siblings, Puberty is weird when you're half-human, Siblings, Trickster - Freeform, horrible way to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystXII/pseuds/ShadowMystXII
Summary: Children change as they grow, but being half-human means when those changes start, there's absolute hell to pay





	Hell Frozen Over

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write children

Loki was half a second behind Val as they shot up in bed, eyes wide and hands already grasping stashed knives. Agonized screams screeched through the room as terrified, sobbing wails underscored the horrific sound.

“The babies!”

Valeriya exploded through the doors of their room into the central antechamber of the apartments. They saw two of the children’s nurses staggering out of the shared nursery, hands clawing at their ears, trying to make it stop.

Loki dashed ahead of Val, grabbing the younger nurse to make her stop running. Fright and shock contorted the woman’s face into a grim mask.

“Syra, what happened?!”

“We don’t know! It happened so fast! We couldn’t stop it!

“Dagr! Somar! Answer me!” Valeriya’s cry roared through the screaming as she vanished into the room.

Loki released the woman and flew after his wife. The screams pierced their eardrums, making them wince.

* * *

“Valdimárr! Tryggvi!”

“Mama!!”

Three small figures materialized from the shadows between two beds. Tryggvi and Stígandr raced towards them, Dagr clinging to his oldest brother as the little one wailed. Valeriya fell to her knees as Dagr clamored for her, nearly knocking Stíg over as their mother pulled the small boy into her arms.

Holding him tight, she gathered her other sons into a tight hug. She felt the cold tears of all three soak her skin as they hid against her, shaking and crying.

“ _ISÄ_!”

The couple’s heads snapped over to a small bed in the corner. Through the gloom, they could just make out Valdimárr and Somarliðr crouched beside Kóri as she violently writhed, screaming to the heavens.

“Take them, I’ll take care of Kóri!” Loki didn’t wait for Val to listen before he was at the bedside. Valdimárr sobbed and toppled over to cling to him, but Somar didn’t move from gripping her sister’s hand, only looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes, tears glittering on her cheeks.

“She’s so cold, _Isä_! Something’s wrong with her skin and her head. She won’t stop screaming! I don’t ... I don’t know what to do.”

Loki leaned over Somar. Kóri’s head flung back and forth as her small chest rose, another wave of screams erupting.

“ _Vähän Helmi_ , can you hear me? Kóri!”

He froze as her head snapped towards him and her eyes opened. A pale, desolate red film swallowed any trace of her elegant purple irises.

“ _ISÄ,_ IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!”

As gently as he could he gripped Somar’s arms and guided her out of his way. Kneeling on the bed, Loki tried to stop the youngest girl’s frenzied movement. A spear of cold shot up his arms as his hands wrapped around Kóri’s small shoulders. He felt his Jotün nature instantly begin appearing as his skin crackled like glaciers, small grooves appearing across his forearms as the blue hue began to glide up his arms. His own frozen breath puffed from his mouth and Loki growled. **Now** he understood.

* * *

He felt a pair of hands snake between his side and the boy still clinging to him. Glancing over sharply, he breathed when he saw Valeriya give him a tense nod before she gathered Valdimárr to her. She reached out her other hand.

“Somar, come!”

The girl’s panicked expression prompted Loki to hunker down and cup her cheek as he pressed their foreheads together. She sucked in a sharp breath as her father’s icy skin touched hers.

“A perfect field commander. Go with your mother, I’ll get your sister.”

His small doppelgänger nodded and quickly pressed a kiss to her sister’s hand before letting go and sliding off the bed into her mother’s arms. He turned back to his youngest daughter.

Loki could see everything now. Kóri’s skin was a shimmering icy blue broken by the dark lines of her Jotün markings. Her wild brown hair had morphed into a glossy black veil. The crystalline red eyes flickered strangely in the starlight coming through the central skylight. And the two bulbous nubs protruding from beneath the hairline on her forehead pulsed and bulged, tearing another involuntary scream from the girl’s throat. Loki gritted his teeth against the sound even as the audible pain of his child shredded his soul. His _seiðr_ had made growing his Jotün horns just an uncomfortable few months. His daughter didn’t have that luxury.

A trail of dark blood dribbled from the splitting skin, icing up before it could drip onto the bedcovers. Beneath the piercing cries, Loki heard the soft ting of his tears hitting the frozen liquid as he cradled his little girl close and began trying to soothe what could only be mediated, not stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> (Vähän Helmi - "Little Gem")
> 
> hope nobody's mad I hurt one of the babies like this 😅😅 it had to happen like this to at least one of them, but they all have some sort of incident occur because of their Jotün heritage.


End file.
